fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns
New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser's Return is the direct sequel of New Super Mario Bros. 2 and is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U . In Story Mode, only two players can play at a time, but in Wirelss Mode, five players can battle it out or work together. In the new Mecha Mode, players play the new Mecha Mario's own story. Story After the events of'' New Super Mario Bros. 2, Bowser is resting in his castle, unable to defeat Mario after being defeated again and again by the red plumber. Suddently, Kamek appears and casts a magic spell on the Koopa King. Bowser appears to be able to defeat Mario and immediatly sends out the Koopalings to kidnap Princess Peach. Ludwig and Lemmy disguise themselves as Mario and Luigi and kidnap Peach. The real Mario Bros. waste no time into chasing the Koopas. In World 1, Larry tries to defeat Mario, but fails, to Bowser's disappointment. Bowser sends out Wendy to ambush the plumber in World 2, but she fails too. Desperate, Bowser creates a new machine, but it goes haywire and sets off to World 4. Mario defeats Iggy in World 3 and finds World 4 ablaze with chaos. Mario finds his robotic self, but the battle is halted by Lemmy. Mecha runs off leaving Mario with the Koopaling. The plumber defeats Lemmy, and Bowser sends out Roy to World 5 in hopes of defeating the two Marios, but he fails too. Ludwig senses the danger and heads to to World 6 by himself, but is defeated by Mecha Mario while Morton Koopa Jr. is stomped on by Mario in the same castle. Without any more Koopalings to send, Bowser tries to hold off the two Marios by himself, but is utterly defeated. The two Marios face off, but the robotic double ultimatly is shut down by Mario. Mario rescues Princess Peach and the two head back to World 1 together. Meanwhile, Mecha Mario starts to reactivate, but Bowser's castle collapses on him before he can start back up. A week after the events, a new evil is destroying another part of the kingdom. Mario runs over to the evil to find Dry Bowser and a new Mecha Mario waiting for him in a large castle. Mario is victorious, and he returns back home once again. Cast Playable Characters *Mario: Mario is ready to stomp some Koopas and rescue Peach from Bowser! Mario runs at a normal speed, jumps a fair height, and can stop running almost immediatly. *Luigi: Luigi is tired of living in Mario's shadow! Time to beat those pesky Koopas! Luigi runs the second fastest in the game, jumps the second highest, but has some trouble stopping. *Toad: Toad loves to help Mario rescue Peach, and will do anything to help him. Toad runs the slowest, jumps a little lower, but stops immediatly when commanded. *Geno: Why is Geno helping? He wants to rescue the Princess so he could be rewarded to become a guard. He can fly without a power-up. He can still do it in a power-up, like the Fire Flower. Unlockable Characters *Donkey Kong: Old DK played ball with Mario, but can he help them rescue the princess? He runs in good speed like Luigi, jumps a fair height, and stops running easily. He is unlocked by passing all the Worlds. *Pink Boo: Pink Boo came along to defeat Bowser, because he was trapped in Flower Land. He is unlocked after Flower Land. *Mii: The Mii can be anyone to play in the challenge mode. Worlds Regular Worlds All worlds have levels, a shop, a tower, an enemy arena, and an airship, while some have Warp Zones and castles. *World 1: Kingdom Land Difficulty: Very Easy Unlocked By: Default Arena Enemy: Mega Goomba Warp Zone: Yes Castle: No Boss: Larry *World 2: Water Land: Difficulty: Easy Unlocked By: Defeating Larry in World 1. Arena Enemy: Petey Piranha Warp Zone: No Castle: No Boss: Wendy *World 3: Cloud Land Difficulty: Normal Unlocked By: Defeating Wendy in World 2. Arena Enemy: King Boo Warp Zone: Yes Castle: No Boss: Iggy *World 4: Ice Land Difficulty: Normal/Hard Unlocked By: Defeating Iggy in World 3. Arena Enemy: Reznor Warp Zone: No Castle: No Boss: Lemmy *World 5: Mountain Land Difficulty: Normal/Hard Unlocked By: Defeating Lemmy in World 4. Arena Enemy: Major Burrows Warp Zone: Yes Castle: No Boss: Roy *World 6: Mixed Land Difficulty: Hard Unlocked By: Defeating Roy in World 5. Arena Enemy: Bowser Jr. Warp Zone: No Castle: No Boss: Morton (Story Mode), Ludwig (Mecha Mode) *World 7: Dark Land Difficulty: Hard Unlocked By: Defeating both Morton and Ludwig in Story 6. Arena Enemy: Metal Mario Warp Zone: No Castle: Yes Boss: Bowser and Mecha Mario (Story Mode), Bowser and Mario (Mecha Mario) *World 8: Secret Land Difficulty: Very Hard Unlocked By: Defeating Bowser and Mecha Mario in Story Mode and completing Mecha Mode Warp Zone: No Castle: Yes Boss: Dry Bowser and Mecha Mario MKII Warp Worlds All Warp Worlds have no shop, no castle, and only Star Land does not have an arena. *Mushroom Land: Difficulty: Easy Unlocked By: Using the secret exit in World 1-Tower Arena Enemy: Dino Piranha Warp Zone: No Castle: No Boss: None *Flower Land Difficulty: Normal Unlocked By: Using the secret exit in World 2-Ghost House Arena Enemy: Koopa the Quick Warp Zone: No Castle: No Boss: Goomboss *Star Land: Difficulty: Hard Unlocked By: Using the secret exit in World 5-Airship Arena Enemy: None Warp Zone: No Castle: No Boss: Mecha Luigi Enemies See more at: ''New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns/Enemies Bosses *World 1-Tower: Boom Boom: Boom Boom waits for you. When he sees you, he jumps around the room. Run out of his way, then jump on him when you can. After three stomps, Boom Boom is down. *World 1-Arena: Mega Goomba: The arenas are basically walled in, so all you have to do is launch a fireball at Mega Goomba if you have a Fire Flower or Wall-Jump on the sides of the arena, then stomp on Mega Goomba two times. *World 1-Airship: Larry: Larry shoots spells at you much like in Super Mario Bros. 3. Jump over the spells, then jump on him. After you stomp on him, he rolls around the room on his shell. Jump over the shell and wait until he pops out of his shell. Then stomp on Larry two more times, and you win. *World 2-Tower: Boom Boom 2: Just like the first tower, but this time, he launches shuriken at you. Dodge the shuriken, run over the jumps, then stomp on him three times. *World 2-Arena: Petey Piranha: Petey's a big boy! When Petey tries to climb the walls, look for a shadow on the ground. That's where Petey will jump on. When Petey lands on the shadow, jump on him while he's distracted. Five stomps, and Petey is down. *World 2-Airship: Wendy:Wendy will flood the room with water and launch spells at you. Swim around the spells, then wait until the room turns back to normal. Then stomp on Wendy. She will roll on the room in her shell. Wait for her to pop out of the shell, then you have an oppertunity to stomp again. Three stomps, and you win. *World 3-Tower: Boom Boom 3: Just like the second time, but when you stomp on him, he will roll around the room on his shell. Three stomps, and you win. *World 3-Arena: King Boo *World 3-Airship: Iggy: Iggy is on a ledge where you cannot reach him. Iggy will shoot spells at you and sometimes summon a Koopa Troopa. When he summons the Troopa, jump on the Troopa then throw it at him. Three shells, and Iggy is down. *World 4-Tower: Boom Boom 4: Just like the third time, but this time, he can throw fireballs at you. Don't let that happen. Jump on him three times, and he loses. *World 4-Arena: Reznor: Reznor is on a spinning wheel. Jump on the blocks below him, and Reznor is down. But however, he jumps back up as a Dry Reznor. Stomps do nothing to him and fireballs will not defeat him. However, an Ice Flower drops from the top of the arena. Use it to freeze Dry Reznor and throw the frozen Reznor at the wall. Two throws will defeat Reznor for good. *World 4-Airship: Lemmy: Lemmy is a tricky enemy. He does not shoot spells, but circus balls instead! Bounce on the balls to reach Lemmy and stomp on him. Three tricky stomps will punish this young Koopaling. *World 5-Tower: Boom Boom 5: Just like the fourth time, but now he throws boomerangs along with shuriken. Three stomps, and the Boom Boom is down. *World 5-Arena: Major Burrows: Just between you and me, I always HATED Major Burrows. Good for you, I let you beat him to a pulp! Major Burrows digs under the ground, waiting for you like the shark from Jaws. When the ground rumbles under you, RUN! Major's head pops up. Jump on him. Looks like he traded his spike helmet for an extremly dumb one... Two stomps, and Major is down. *World 5-Airship: Roy: Roy is going to try to tackle you. Jump over him, then jump on him. Repeat the pattern three times, and you win. That's right. Four stomps to take town a Koopaling. You mad? *World 6-Tower: Dry Boom: Dry Boom is much like Boom Boom 5, having all his moves, but is invincible. What to do? Use the axe at the end of the stage to drop him into a pool of lava. *World 6-Arena: Bowser Jr.: Bowser Jr. drops bombs on you though the Koopa Clown Car. Ground Pound the ground to send the bombs back at him! Four bombs, and he is down. *World 6-Airship: Ludwig : Much like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Ludwig takes you on the same exact boss battle ride. Use Mecha Mario's jet boots to resist the changed gravity ang stomp on Ludwig. After you stomp on him, Ludwig uses chains like in New Super Mario Bros. 2. ''He drops from his chain onto your platform. Get off the platform, then stomp on him again. Five stomps, and he's defeated. *World 6-Airship: Morton: Much simpler then Ludwig, Morton's battle is much like Boom Boom's. Five stomps, and Morton is defeated. *World 7-Tower: Dry Boom 2: This plays out exactly like the first. A little repetitive. *World 7-Arena: Metal Mario: Mario tries to jump on you. DON'T LET HIM DO IT. Instead, give him a taste of his own medicine. Take that, Metal Mario. *World 7-Castle: Bowser: The battle plays out almost exactly like ''New Super Mario Bros. 2. But while Bowser is giant and clawing at you, you fight two bosses at once... *World 7-Castle: The Mario Boss: The boss launches fireballs at you. Jump over them, then hit the Mario. After that, it uses the Raccoon Suit and flys around the room, occasionaly Ground Pounding. When it pounds, stomp on it. Then, it uses an Ice Flower and tries to freezes you. After that, stomp on it again. Now it uses a Super Star on a last resort. Avoid it, then jump on it one last time. *World 8-Tower: Dry Boom 3: Use the axe again. The end. *World 8-Arena: Kamek: Kamek flys around the room on his magic broom. Stomp on him five times. *World 8-Castle: Dry Bowser and Mecha Mario MKII: Dry Bowser plays out exactly like the Bowser battle in Super Mario Bros., but when you hit the axe, Mecha Mario uses his rocket boots to fly above the giant hole. Mecha shoots fireballs at you. Instead, use a switch that appears, and lava pours over the robot. You defeated the final boss! *Mushroom Land-Tower: Boom Boom M: This time, Boom Boom throws ice balls to freeze you with. Stomp on him three times, and Boom Boom is gone. *Mushroom Land- Arena: Dino Piranha: Dino slams his tail on the ground. Avoid it, then jump on it. Three stomps, and he is gone. *Flower Land- Tower: Boom Boom F: Boom Boom now uses a Raccoon Suit to fly around the room. Use the axe at the end of the tower to make him fall into a pool of lava. *Flower Land- Arena: Koopa the Quick: Koopa will race you to the end of the course. Watch out for bottomless pits, spike pits, and lava! If you win the race, you can go to the next level. *Flower Land- Castle: Goomboss: Goomboss plays out much like the Mega Goomba, except it takes five stomps to defeat him. *Star Land- Tower: Cosmic Clone: The Cosmic Clones will follow you until you reach the end of the tower. Watch out. *Star Land- Airship: Mecha Luigi: This plays out just like Mecha Mario, except the ground is flat, no lava, and Bowser isn't even there. Use the knowledge to your advantage. Power-Ups *Super Mushroom: Makes Mario grow taller and lets him take one hit by an enemy. *Fire Flower: Lets Mario shoot fireballs, and lets Mecha Mario use a flamethrower. *Mini Mushroom: Lets Mario shrink to a tiny size, allowing him to run on water. *Ice Flower: Lets Mario shoot ice balls, and lets Mecha Mario use a frozen air shooter. *Super Star: Mario turns invincible for a short amount of time, and allows him to defeat any enemy he touches. *Mega Mushroom: Mario turns giant after eating this, and it allows him to run though enemies and blocks. Like Invincible Mario, it is temporary. *Propeller Mushroom: Lets Mario use a propeller on his hat, and allows Mecha Mario to fly using his jet boots. *Boo Mushroom: Turns Mario into a boo, allowing Mario to hover until he touches light. *Bee Mushroom: Lets Mario turn into a bee, allowing him to fly until his "Bee Meter" runs out of energy. Mario must then rest until it fills up to fly again. *Spring Mushroom: Lets Mario spring into the air on a spring, allowing him to reach very high heights. *Raccoon Suit: Turns Mario into Raccoon Mario, allowing him to do Tail Whips, and fly for a limited time. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sequels Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Mario Games